Aquaphobia
by Oceaniapearl15
Summary: One more night, and she can no longer bear it. Disowning her kingdom and her people, she finally escapes on a twilight whim. The events that took place then, will now and forever determine her life, as they did her despairs and desires for so many years. (This story and this character were originally meant to explain Sonic's aquaphobia. It just ended up becoming a bit more.)
1. Repeating Recollections

_**Chapter 1: Repeating Recollections**_

I lay in my chamber, restless, like always; for once again, the repeating memories of that day haunt me tonight...

 **...Flashback...**

 _"I love this place. I feel so free here." I remember thinking to myself, every time I visited the place. My secret little safe spot. Away from Serene, away from my duties, away from the people who told me what to do, whom I, for some unknown, instinctual reason, didn't really trust..._

 _It was a beautiful place; a little pool carried in by the tide, somewhere within a lush forest. The entrance (where the water flowed in from the ocean) was concealed by willows, creating the perfect hiding place for me. Though hidden, it was also quite open; once again, perfect._

 _Enjoying this blissful moment, I swim around gleefully, mentally mocking all of the things I'd escaped, even if only temporarily. (I snuck out to be here. But really, I didn't have a choice; a young princess wasn't allowed outside of the palace walls. It was far too "dangerous". And the fact that I'd been consistently visiting a place so close to the shore, to the "evil overlanders", was doubly "dangerous". Of course, I never really listened to all that. I'd never actually seen one of these legged individuals, and took it almost like a myth, or a folk legend; although there were claims of sightings, or even interactions, and even though there was that little instinctual, childish feeling I had that they could really be out there, I never completely believed, for I was one who had to see something for myself in order to be able to believe that it existed. Thus, I never took the other merfolks' warnings very seriously.) However... This time, this glee didn't last very long... After what seemed like a short while (but had probably been at least a quarter hour), there was a splash._

 _The sudden disruption startling me, I hastily hide behind a small, rocky ridge. (Luckily, I was a very fast swimmer, even at such a young age; I was able to hide quickly and efficiently.) "What on Mobius was that?" I wonder, my heart racing..._

 _I timidly poke my head out from behind the ridge, my curiosity gnawing at me. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary... However, even as I thought about going back to enjoying my small taste of freedom, I couldn't... Something felt... Off..._

 _The water. It's not still yet. Why? If something had simply fallen in, then it would've stilled by now, for sure. Something is wrong... The disturbance is now coming from_ beneath _..._

 _YI go under. It doesn't take me very long to spot something this time. As my eyes adjust, I make out a figure... I almost gasp; had they found me? There was no doubting what it was. Another mermaid. But just as I move to hide again, I notice something else. (This, I hadn't noticed right away like I had the obvious, black mermaid; this almost matched the water... It was blue...) I decide to further examine the scene._

 _She was holding something... No... Some_ one _... Someone small... They looked about my age. But... Something still felt off... Now... I could feel... Fear... Pure, potent fear... It was intoxicatingly sweet. I wanted to drink it in. 'What is this feeling, and why is it there?' I think to myself._

 _As the scent of adrenaline from the child begins drawing me in, I catch glimpse of flailing... Legs? Wait... An overlander? I had to get closer. However... When I did, I didn't just confirm what he was; I saw his face... His expression left me numb..._

 _'He... He's suffering...' I realize._

 _Almost immediately, I swim over and violently snatch the child from her grasp. And in the moment doing so, I see_ her _face... The deranged smile of a psycho, filling nearly her entire face, and adorned with sharp, translucent teeth that curved inward slightly. 'She wasn't a mermaid, was she? No, she couldn't be... Right?' I think, as I whip around to face the opposite direction._

 _I swim swiftly to the surface, and allow the momentum to pull me out of the water; I firmly embrace the child as I fall to the ground. I hit the solid earth, rolling away from the water a bit, never losing my grip on him, despite the impact. As we come to a halt, I let him go, my limbs feeling weak after the sudden adrenaline rush. A mere moment later however, he jolts up onto all fours, and violently hurls water from his lungs. I slowly sit up, and holding my throbbing head, watch as this plays through. He then proceeds to vomit, and I decide to scoot closer and attempt to comfort him, forgetting of my own discomfort. I rub his back, trying to help. As he finishes, his breathing becomes labored. His arms half-collapse, but he still manages to hold himself up. Then, with glossy, terror-filled eyes, skin pale and flushed, he looks up at me._

 _I will never forget that look..._

 _I became lost for a moment in that expression of his... I'd never seen anything like it. It gave me an odd feeling... Or, perhaps multiple, combatting feelings... The rest soon faded however, leaving me with only a deep sense of sympathy. As his eyes locked onto mine, I felt compelled to ask, "Are you... Alright?" My voice might've cracked, but I wasn't too sure, nor did I care at the moment._

 _He looks down. His mouth opens, as though he were about to speak, but... He closes it, and looks back up at me with a pained expression. I look back at him, not knowing what else to do. A strange feeling of guilt began to creep upon me. I'm not sure why it was there, but it began to grow. I push it away, trying to ignore it for the time being, and timidly ask him another question that some part of me wanted to know. "Wh... What's your name?" His eyes, which had drifted off at some point, met again with mine, as he slowly rose to a sitting position. "My... Name..?" he asks with a strained, shaky voice. I nod, though wondering if it was even appropriate to ask such a thing in this situation._

 _He answers, nevertheless._

 _"Olgilvie. Olgilvie Maurice..." I nod again, and my gaze drifts to the ground. I'm suddenly looking back up at him, as he asks me the same question, "Wh-what about yours?"_

 _Feeling a bit disgusted with myself for forgetting, (When someone gives you their name, you should give them yours; this was constantly stressed by my tutors, since failure to do so was widely considered to be "rude") I immediately begin my response, "I'm..." However, I ponder a moment. I cannot give him my full name; he could use it to control me. I decided to use my middle name, since it was the only one I really went by. "Oceania. Oceania Aquaeir." (Something made me give my last name as well. I'm not sure why... And I had no fear of him having that information, either. Perhaps it was because he looked so pitiful right now, and seemed harmless... Or, perhaps it was his aura that told me it was alright. But... I felt some sort of need to.) He looks down, then out at the water. Something seemed to be troubling him; I follow his gaze, to see what that might've been. A feeling of dread came about me as I realized... Nothing was there..._

 _I didn't know why that troubled me, then... Nor do I now, really... There were a lot of feelings that I didn't quite understand that day... And oddly, one of them was that... One day, I'd know..._

 _I felt his gaze upon me, and turned back towards him. He gave me what seemed to be a smile, and said, "Thank you... Oceania..."_

 _I notice his eyes are a deep green, glittering with tears._

 _I gently stroke his cheek, wiping away a few tears that had streamed down his face. (Living in the ocean all my life, I had never seen these, but... For some reason, I knew what they were...)_

 _I look away after that, realizing how long I'd been gone... I had to go... Giving him a small, sympathetic smile, I depart..._

I still wonder if that was even a proper goodbye...

 **...End of Flashback...**

I turn over again, groaning. These memories have caused me so many sleepless nights. And they _never_ ceased.

Something inside me finally snaps. 'I can't go _on_ like this...' I think to myself, as I thrust myself into a sitting position, causing my covers to swish and twist off of my body. My heart begins beating rapidly, and my blood runs cold, as I realize what I'm about to do. Fed up, I allow the adrenaline to course through my veins, as I commit to my whim. 'I'm _leaving_.'

With that final resolve, I swim abruptly from my bed, leaving the covers to fly across the room, as I begin to tear open drawers and cabinets, and anything I may have stored my belongings in, ransacking my own room for anything that I might need (or perhaps simply want) for the journey I was about to embark on. I knew now, that this was it; I wouldn't be coming back.


	2. Exhilarating Escape

Author's note: I apologize for the long wait... I really hadn't meant for it to take this long... I just kept putting it off after I got stuck in a rather stupid spot, then I got busy and fatigue started taking my nights from me, which are usually the times I'll write. Hopefully updates will be more frequent in the future, but I'm not going to fill you with false hope and tell you that's what will happen for sure. It will be updating though, that I can say for certain. Perhaps not as quickly as I'd like, but hopefully quicker than before. Anyways, enough of my rambling... Here's chapter two. ^-^

xxx

The water is still alive with the violent enthusiasm I was exuding. I had never felt this kind of energy before. My heart is racing... But I love it.

I smirk, and tie up the bedsheet I had filled with all of the items I deemed necessary for my journey: Food, a dagger, a simple, handmade dress for once I got on land, a small, oddly shaped pendant I had found at the bottom of my secret spot, and my tiara, which I planned on discarding later at Serenity's door. It seemed as though I had everything I could possibly need. However... It felt as though I was missing something... I shake my head, then turn around and stare at the door, eager to take my leave...

'What else could I even need?' I think to myself. Thrusting the makeshift bag over my shoulder, I take a deep breath. As I make for the door, I feel the tiara digging into my shoulder blade. "Damn it, I..." I mutter, then realize mid sentence something I had indeed forgotten. With a sigh, I set down my bag and make my way over to my desk. I pull out a crimson coral sheet and an elegant carving tool, and on it, I write:

 _Father, please forgive me... But I won't be returning; by the time you receive this note, I'll be gone. I leave this behind not for closure, but so that you're informed on what's going on, and cannot press charges against anyone innocent. I'm leaving my place on the throne to Serenity. You will honor this, or you will watch your kingdom fall. I apologize, albeit half-heartedly, but I simply cannot bear to stay here any longer..._

 _Sincerely, Evaestusceine Oceania Aquaeir_

 _PS: Don't bother trying to find me. You won't be able to, and I'm sure you know why. No wonder you never wanted me in the palace library... You knew that something like this might happen after I learned about my ancestry... My biology... The reason mother was executed... I understand everything now, and that is why I must go. Farewell, father._

I grab another sheet, and write a second note:

 _Dear Serenity... I beg you not to worry when I tell you this... Please, I need you to understand... I have to do this... For my sanity... Already, I am a mere shell of what I used to be. If I don't leave now, one day, I'll break completely. I'll eventually slip into an eternal, inescapable state of sorrow... Every night... I can feel myself fading, wasting away... Coming ever closer to that state... Yet, the memories never fade... I cannot look into the face of another mermaid without feeling a terrible weight in my chest, one so awfully sore... No, not after I witnessed what I did ten years ago... No... Nevermore... That being said... I need you to do something for me; for the kingdom. Take my tiara, and place it upon your head; then present yourself to my father. I'm sure you understand the importance of what I'm asking you to do... Serene needs an heir, and my heart isn't up to it. You're far stronger than I... And I believe in you. Dearest Serenity, oh... How I'll miss you so... I cannot express... I wish you the best of luck, and most of all, happiness._

 _Your loving friend, Oceania_

I quickly read over the letters; satisfied, I back away from my desk, slowly twirling the carving tool, which was still in my hand. My eyes fixed upon my remaining stack of coral sheets, a thought crosses my mind, ' _This will surely be quite the adventure... I should bring a means of journaling.'_ I grab my letters and the stack of coral sheets, and swim back over to my makeshift bag. I untie it, and gently place the extra coral sheets and carving tool in with the rest of my items. With a satisfied nod, I tie it back up and throw it back over my shoulder.

Holding the letters tightly against my chest, I place my hand on the knob... And open the door.

A light current brushes against my face, and my eyes widen in excitement. ' _I'm really doing this...'_ , I think to myself, astonished. I blink out of my trance, and turn my head to look at my chamber door. Holding a hand to my chin, I let out a soft giggle, and turn back around. I begin swimming cautiously through the long corridors; I never look back again.

After moments that felt like hours, I make it to my first destination...

I stand before my father's room.

I lightly place the coral tablet on the floor in front of his chamber. With a timidness unlike me, I gingerly slide the crimson tablet under his door.

Once I felt confident that he was asleep and there were no guards watching, I began slowly backing away. After I was a seemingly safe distance from the door, I bolted.

The corridors seem distanceless as I race through them. The cool currents I'm creating are invigorating, and I swim faster to amplify the feeling. My speed increases yet again as I reach the balcony... ' _This is it...'_

 _Whoosh..._

Open ocean... At long last...

' _It's been a while...'_

I let out a laugh... One with sound. ' _When even was the last time I did that?'_ Although the sound is ripped from my own ears due to my swift swimming, it echoes across the empty kingdom. (Most mermaids were along the shorelines at this time... Rendering the kingdom empty. With the wide spacing of houses and other establishments, any sound loud enough would echo for miles.)

I make an abrupt turn, and navigate myself through the zone until I reach Serenity's house.

I open my bag and remove my tiara and her note... My hands are shaking as I set both items down in front of her door. With a rough tug, I close the bag back up. I'm quivering as I rise, and a lump forms in my throat. With an unsteady sigh, I close my eyes, and tap thrice upon the door. My eyes shoot open, and I take a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. With one last look, I whip around, and take off...

I'm swimming faster than I ever had in my life, further accelerating every moment. Millions of emotions are swirling inside of me, and things begin fading into each other; both emotional and physical. At this point, I'm mindlessly gliding through the water.

Suddenly, a tug of pure energy pulls me from this spell, and I bring myself to a staggering stop. Catching my breath (and my balance), I slowly follow the alluring energy... A bright, cyan glow in the distance captures my attention. My curiosity takes over, and I swim over to see where this beautiful, drawing aura was coming from. I sink to a sitting position, captivated by what I felt and saw... I lift the giant, glowing stone, and hold it to my chest... It radiates a warm, enticing energy with a strength unlike anything I had ever felt. Yet... It feels so familiar... Like it's a part of me.

With a new vigor, I tightly grasp the stone and dart off in a different direction. As though the stone was somehow guiding me, I end up at my secret place... _The_ place. Memories flood my mind, but one in particular. There was nothing that could erase what I had witnessed here. My determination stronger than ever, I rush to the surface. The cold air is invigorating... My eyes close, and a smile creeps across my face as I glide through the air. I'm enjoying a weightless, airborne moment until...

Gravity takes over.

Water projects from my mouth like a fountain as I fall to the ground. I hit the ground and gasp, taking my first breath of air in a long time. It's sharp and cold in my lungs, and I'm caught in a coughing and laughing fit. "Haha... Hahaha... Ha... Hahahaha!" I'm laying on the ground trembling, holding my sides. It finally begins to subside, but I'm still in a daze as I attempt to get up.

I move to lift myself to a sitting position, but used to being in the water, I gather too much momentum and knock myself in the head with my knee. I snort on impact, then laugh again. My eyes are teary. "Hehe, my face is leaking." I lose it and crack up at my own stupidity.

When I finally regain myself, I take a deep, shaky breath and wipe the tears from my cheeks. I focus my attention on my bag... I untie it, and scan the contents. ' _Everything's here.'_ , I mentally note. I lift the dress from the sheet, causing other items to slide off and fall back down in the process. It flows in the gentle breeze as I hold it up. Focused now, I pull the dress over my head. I slide my arms through the long sleeves, and allow it to fall loosely off my shoulders. I reach my hands back, and find the laces. I tighten them a bit, and tie them in a loose bow at the top, just below the nape of my neck. The dress now fit tightly around my waist, while still exposing my shoulders and most of my back. The loose skirt flowed out around me.

"Okay..." I say aloud as I look down at the less familiar extremities replacing my tail. I lean to one side, and place my hands on the ground; I awkwardly manage to bring myself to my feet. Smiling, I take a step. Then another. Then a few more until I feel stable enough to lift my bag. I do so in a wobbly manner, but I manage. "Whew..." I exhale. The dress gently brushes my thighs as the wind blows, and I gaze at the night sky.

"It's so beautiful...", I think aloud.

I must have been standing there for quite some time, because once I was aware that I had been staring, the sky was a gradient mixture of purples, pinks, and oranges... I smile, and look back down at the water. The young sun made it sparkle in a way I'd never seen before... I never knew that the world could be so bright and colorful...

I giggle, then let out a yawn. "Oh, geez..." I whisper to myself. With a rueful smile, I advert my attention to the deep forest beyond the small cove... With a nod of my head, I begin walking into the forest...


	3. Emerald Eyes

Author's note: I apologize for the gaping voids between updates. This chapter has been difficult for me. It just seemed... Incomplete. It still doesn't feel right to me, so don't be alarmed if I decide to edit it in the future. I kind of just wanted to get this chapter over with after my creativity dropped during the forest scene. (Which really sucks for me, because I was looking forward to writing that particular scene. I wanted it to feel magical. Then I ruined it. Oh well, I'll fix it later. [Will I really, though? Ah well, it'll help me sleep at night. Wait... No it won't.])

 _ **Chapter 3: Emerald Eyes**_

A warm, light breeze carries a sweetness I'd never before experienced... Soft plants tickle my legs as I walk through this sanctuary of emerald hues... I run my fingers along the bark of trees as I walk by, wet skin shivering in the open air. My feet are sensitive to every sensation, unused to the rough earth beneath. My walk shifts to more of a skip, due to my instability on the uneven forest floor. My attention is brought to the ground, my steps becoming planned and strategic; I hop between twigs and roots, flowers and mushrooms...

'This is... Incredible...' The wind blows...

...

"Where is she?!" Demands king Aquaeir, yelling at his henchmen.

"Where is who, sire?" Dares to ask a seductive, black, middle-aged mermaid.

The king slams the arm of his chair in rage. "My daughter!" He yells in response, throwing the runaway note Oceania had left behind in the direction of the black mermaid. It hits her chest and lands on the floor in front of her. She picks it up and reads attentively, a sinister smirk growing on her face.

"Oh, my..." She replies in a smug tone. "It seems that our little princess has found out about our dear queen, and her... Tragic story." The woman chuckles darkly.

King Aquaeir is not so amused. "Why do you think I kept that from her for so many years? She's always been so naive... She would never have accepted my decision."

The king sighs as he gazes into the distance, deep in thought. "You know... Years ago, I would never have had to worry about this sort of thing. I could have eased her into the truth; she wasn't always so sensitive. No... That started when she was about two."

"Oh?" The black mermaid questions, leaning forwards in interest.

"Yes... She seemed traumatized after returning home one night. Her face was blank, she wouldn't look me in the eye, wouldn't talk to anyone. She just went straight to room. I restricted her from leaving the palace from that day forward. But... She became so distant after that... She no longer wanted to train, or participate in family feasts, or even attend our great parties, which she had loved so much as a child... She cut all of her lessons short, and would speak only when necessary. As she got older, she'd simply stay in her room, reading obsessively, as if she was trying to find an answer to something..."

The dark mermaid smirks, and puts a finger to her lip. "I wonder..." Her eyes begin to glow a deep red, as she tilts her head in thought. "Perhaps... I might know a bit about the possible trigger... Why she became so... Apathetic." Her smile broadens, and her teeth grow sharp, extending into long, translucent hooks. The king looks at her in confusion; why had she had transformed into a siren upon this statement? Her grotesque smile only deepens at this.

"Oh, Oceania... She really is naive, if I'm thinking of the right little girl..." She chuckles darkly.

The king raises a brow at this, "Lilah..." He inquires in a suspicious tone.

"One night I was out, having some... Fun." She pauses to think for a moment. "I came across the perfect victim that night. He was such a gorgeous little boy... His fur was a deep blue, his eyes the color of the forest. There was so much light in his soul, I couldn't imagine the amount of satisfaction I would have gained from watching it drain..." Lilah frowns. "But I never got to finish. He was stolen from me. A little girl of our kind... With fur like the sunlit ocean... She seemed rather distraught when she approached me... When she saw the face of the boy, she snatched him from my grasp, and took off towards the surface. I thought that to be rather peculiar..." She presses a finger to her lip in thought. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that she desired to _save_ him."

The king looks at her in bewilderment; though his doubts were dwindling. The dark mermaid grins maliciously. "The little girl I met that night... She was very young. She easily could have been the same age as your daughter at the time. As a matter of fact... She looked a lot like your wife."

The king runs a hand over his face, as there was no doubt left in his mind...

"Oceania..." The king mutters in a somber tone. There is a long silence before anyone speaks again.

"Well..." Lilah begins to suggest, breaking the silence. "What do you plan to do about it?"

The king sighs. "There's nothing we _can_ do... She's escaped to the overlands. None of us can follow..."

Lilah smirks maliciously at this, "Then we wait."

...

Prancing through the forest, I feel like a child. I'm breathing heavily, yet the emotional high has me in a spell; as the hours go by, I'm mindlessly moving faster and faster.

'I've never felt so alive...'

My eyes close... I'm almost running now; I close my eyes and laugh as I continue through the forest, taking in every sensation. Of course, I'm still not entirely used to my legs yet... You'd think that eventually falling would be inevitable...

 _Thump_

Of course.

"Umph!"

I'm laying on my belly, face on the ground. I slowly open my eyes; as I push myself up, I realize that my surroundings are... Different. The ground is now level, there are no more obstacles; only soft grass highlighted with paths of smooth grey stone; the trees have been replaced by buildings and other strange structures. Looking around, I notice just how different it is here from home... So full of life! I can hear overlanders chatting and even laughing in the distance. I can't make out individual conversations, but their voices are uplifting; everyone seems so happy. Those thoughts are soon interrupted, however. There's a gust of wind, and my vision is obstructed by a pair of feet, covered with some kind of red and white casing, adorned with a gold buckle. Hand to my injured cheek, I look up towards the source of a voice.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Inquired the young, masculine voice.

Standing above me is an overlander, with a look of genuine concern on his face.

I sit up as I study the blue-furred hedgehog. He has a lean, somewhat lanky build, though despite his lack of bulk, I can tell he's strong. From a distance, it might not be noticeable, but from such close proximity, the muscles beneath his skin are prominent; even masked beneath his blue fur, I can see his muscles shift and change form with each small movement. Watching this is almost mesmerizing in a way. Although, despite his clearly evident strength, somehow his legs overpower the rest of his body in definition. I would have been intimidated by the thought of the sheer amount of force he could put forth if he decided to kick me, if it wasn't for the kindness in his voice.

Yet... Despite all of his distinguishing features, there's one thing that I can't remove my attention from...

His eyes...

His eyes are a deep green, glistening in the sunlight.

I find myself staring. They're beautiful, but that's not why they have me so distracted.

'Those eyes... So familiar, somehow... Why can't I shake this feeling that I know him?', I wonder to myself.

The blue hedgehog crouches down to meet me in my position.

"Ma'am?" He asks worriedly, after my lack of a response.

'He asked you a question, idiot.' I blink a couple of times, bringing myself back to Mobius, "Y-yeah. I... I'm fine." I stutter, still a bit dazed.

He smiles warmly and nods. "You had me worried there for a sec. I was just running around town, and then I see you stumbling out of the forest. I found that kinda odd, so I stopped; thought you might've been being chased or somethin'. Then you trip, and..." He lets out a small laugh, "I'm just glad you're alright." He admits with a sweet smile. With that, he begins to get up. I pull my bag back over my shoulder and make a move to do the same, but my legs still aren't used to working as... Legs. The weight of the bag destabilizes me as I make the attempt, and I slip right back down on my bottom.

The blue hedgehog chuckles, "Ya having trouble there?", He asks, and extends an arm out to help me. I smile sheepishly, and take his hand; he pulls me up. I stumble forward as he does this, "Whoa..." he says, and catches me with his free hand before I fall.

"Umm... S-sorry, sir." I stammer, focusing on the ground.

He smiles.

"Hey, no worries." He says, as he removes his hand from my waist. "By the way, you can call me Sonic." He winks with a bright smile, giving me a thumbs up. However, his smile shifts to a concerned frown, and his free hand moves to his hip. "You... Sure you're alright?" He asks, eyeing my hand, still in his; I was still leaning into it for support. He must've felt that. I blush upon this realization. "Yeah, I think so." I say, as I let go of his hand and steady myself.

"Hmm..." He seems less than convinced.

I probably looked like a mess; I couldn't really blame him for his skepticism. I mean... I had just made my great escape from the ocean, spent nearly all morning wandering through the woods... And I haven't slept since... Well, the night before all this. The sun is already beginning to set. That's of course, when I yawn.

He crosses his arms and looks at me quizzically. "You..." He starts, casting his gaze out towards the city. He looks back at me, "Live far from here?" He raises a brow in question.

I look up from the spot on the ground I hadn't realized I'd been staring at, to meet his gaze. "I, umm..."

I advert my attention to his chest as to avoid eye contact, realizing that I hadn't planned this far... Where _was_ I going to live? I can feel my face heat up. "I... Don't know..." What was I supposed to say? That I just escaped from an underwater kingdom of merpeople, and I have no idea what I'm doing or how I'm even going to find shelter for tonight alone? 'Why hadn't I planned this out?' I think to myself.

"You... Don't know?" He asks, crossing his arms in puzzlement.

"It's... A long story..." I sigh.

"Can ya shorten it?" He asks and drops his arms, apparently interested.

I meet his gaze. "I'm... A runaway." I confess. "I haven't exactly... Planned this far..." My eyes begin to water. 'What am I going to do?'

Tears start rolling down my face; I had thought I had this all figured out, how could I have missed such a vital part of all this? Maybe this was a mistake... But it was too late to go back now. What have I done?

Sonic looks at me in surprise. I feel a hand stroke my cheek, and I look up at him. "Hey... Don't cry." He says sympathetically, as he wipes a few tears from my face. "And don't worry. You can chill at my place until you've got it all figured out, alright?"

I stare at him, shocked. 'Did he... Really just offer to take me in? He doesn't even know me. Unless...' I look into his eyes. 'No, surely he would have recognized me if we had met before. Still... Those eyes... Even his aura... So familiar...'

I push my thoughts aside and hug him, "Thank you..." I say in a voice so faint that it's almost a whisper; I cry silently into his chest.

Sonic returns the hug and pats my back. "No problem. But hey..." He says, as he let's go. He lifts my chin to look me in the eyes. "Smile."

I can't help but do so, and I let out a small laugh. I shakily wipe the fresh tears from my face. "I don't know how to repay you..."

He smiles. "You can worry about that later." He glances at the sky; his eyes reflect the orange sunlight, giving them a sort of fire. "It's getting late, whatddya say we start heading to my place? You look like you could use some rest." He suggests with a warm tone in his voice.

I let out another yawn, covering my mouth with my hand, and nod.

"Alrighty. Hold onto your bag." He says.

"What?" I barely even get to finish that word; I gasp as he swiftly lifts me off the ground. He smirks. I haven't the chance to protest; my eyes widen as the world begins to vanish. "Holy shit..!" I exclaim, but my words are lost in the wind. My heart rate accelerates, and as does our speed. 'I've never even swum this fast!' I think to myself, after the initial shock fades. 'This is amazing...'

I watch in wonder as streaks of color glide across my vision. I can't make out a thing, everything is going by so fast... The force of the wind is exhilarating. I couldn't even begin to properly describe the feeling. However, it ended as quickly as it began.

Sonic stops rather abruptly, and I almost feel like I'm going to fly forward. Of course, I don't; his grip is strong. 'I wonder if he's done this before... He must have, to know to tighten his grip.' I think to myself.

"Well, here we are!" He states, as he sets me down. I stumble a bit, but I'm able to stand. Astonished, I wrap my arms around my waist and smile, jaw agape. Sonic laughs, "Weren't expecting that, were ya?" I just look at him, dumbstruck; I'm at a loss for words. He only laughs again. I start laughing too, as he turns to open the door. I follow him inside.


	4. Realization (AN)

(I'm pretty sure this is illegal according to , but I do plan on replacing this chapter with an ACTUAL chapter soon. [You'll see the (A/N) disappear from the title when it's been replaced. As of right now, that is the name I've planned for the chapter. Then again, that may change.] Please don't report me for this. T-T) To anyone who may be reading this fanfic: I'd just like to assure you that I'm not dead; a new update is coming soon, I promise. I'm currently finishing the next chapter. I apologize for the long wait... I've been in a really low point in my life, and that came with a horrible writer's block. I hope you understand. I'll try to make updates more frequent, but I really can't promise that with the way things have been going. This fic IS ongoing though, and I assure you that there's a lot more to come... Eventually. After I'm finished with this fic, I'm moving on to longer fics with more substance to them. There will be a lot more action, more characters involved, and more Sonic-y stuff. So... Stay tuned.


End file.
